Horie Yui
thumb|242px 'Perfil' Nombre Real: Yoshiko Horie Apodo: Hocha (ほちゃ) , Hocchan (ほっちゃん) Nacimiento: '''20 de Septiembre de 1976 '''Lugar: Katsushika, Tokio, Japón Ocupacion: Cantante, Seiyu Estatura: 1,55 cm Genero: 'J-Pop '''Tipo de Sangre: '''B 'Biografia Yui Horie nació el 20 de Septiembre de 1976, Yui es una famosa popular seiyuu y cantante del genero J-Pop proveniente de Japón, Tokio. Sus fans la llaman afectuosamente Hoochan (ほっちゃん), pero su verdadero nombre es Yoshiko Horie su signo japonés es el Dragón. De pequeña odiaba las matemáticas y el inglés, pero le gustaba el japonés, de niña era una gran fan de la serie de anime "Dirty Pair" esto la llevaría a tomar la decisión de ser una seiyuu. Sus trabajos como seiyuu comienzan en el año 1997, cuando presta su voz para el juego VOICE FANTASIA y su debut en el mundo del anime fue en el año 1998, dándole la voz a Haruka en la serie Kurogane Communication, pero lastimosamente esta serie no fue muy popular, por lo que su papel paso desapercibido. No fue sino hasta el año 2000 cuando le daría la voz de Naru Narusegawa en Love Hina que se comenzó a volver notoriamente popular. Ya cuando le dio la voz a Tohru Honda en Fruits Basket en el año 2001, confirmó su gran popularidad con los fans. Desde entonces es considerada como una de las seiyus más populares dentro del medio. En su carrera como seiyuu, a protagonizado varias series de anime y le ha dado la voz a un sin número de personajes que sin duda serán difíciles de olvidar. Además de su carrera como seiyuu, Yui Horie también es la conductora de un programa radio llamado "Horie Yui no Tenshi no Tamago" (堀江由衣の天使の卵) también conocido como "Tentama" y pede ser escuchado todos los lunes en la estación JQR (AM 113.4 kHz) a las 0:30 am Su voz ha demostrado una gran versatilidad, no escasillándose claramente en un prototipo de personaje como le ha acabado sucediendo a seiyuu de la talla de Rie Kugimiya (que en los últimos años ha venido encarnando siempre al mismo "tipo" de personaje, al que parece que solo le cambian la forma y color de cabello de una serie a otra). Decir también que es habitual la presencia de Yui Horie en Openings y Endings de las distintas series en la que ha participado, al haber encarnado a un buen número de personajes en dichas series. Su historia como cantante de 1998 lanzo su primer sencillo "My best friend" bajo la firma de Pony Canyon. Para el año 200 ya formaba parte de Starchild - King Records, y lanzó su primer álbum llmado "Mizutamari ni Utsuru Sekai" En el 2001 lanzo el su primer sencillo bajo la firma de Starchild llamado "Love Destiny" el cual contenía los temas de OP y ED para la serie Sister Princess, serie en la cual interpreta a Sakuya, una de las protagonistas de la serie. Unos meses después lanzaría su segundo sencillo "Kirari Takamono". El cual contiene los temas de OP y ED para los OVAs de Love Hina Again Hata la fecha ha lanzado 8 álbumes, de los cuales uno corresponde a un Best álbum y 13 sencillos, 2 en la firma Pony Canyon y 11 en la firma Starchild, además de un sin fin de temas diversos para animes. Yui Horie formo un grupo llamado "Yamato Nadeshiko" junto con la popular seiyuu Yukari Tamura en el 2001, sacaron 2 sencillos llamado "Mo Hotori no Watashi" (もうひとりの私) y Merry Merrily, después hicieron la canción en el especial de Love Hina de Navidad. En Octubre de 2005 fundó el grupo de Aice5, un grupo formado que se compone de cinco seiyus: Yui Horie, Chiaki Takahashi, Akemi Kanda, Masumi Asano y Madoka Kimura. Yui Horie fundó el grupo el 29 de Octubre de 2005. Dos de las canciones que producen, "Yujo Monogatari" y "Love Power" fueron presentados como el tema final de la serie de anime Inukami! y el tema de apertura de la serie de anime "Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru", respectivamente. El grupo se separó oficialmente a partir del 20 de Septiembre de 2007 cumpliendo los 30 años de Yui Horie Yui también colaboro con otros grupos tales como UNSCANDAL en el 2005 y Kurobara Hozonkai (黒薔薇保存会) con el nombre de YUIEL en el 2007 Ella fue empleada por Arts Vision hasta mediados de 2007, después salió para convertirse en un seiyu independiente no afiliada con ninguna empresa de gestión de talento y actualmente esta afiliada VIMS Fuente: http://www.yui-horie.net 'Discografias' Album Singles Radio *Horie Yui no Tenshi no Tamago (Tentama) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Instituto de radiofusión de Japón en calidad de graduado en el merito 11 de su especialidad *'Su color favorito es': Aqua, Naranja, Blanco y Rosado *'Sus estaciones favoritas:' Otoño e Invierno *'Sus medidas son:' 80/60/81 *'Comida favorita:' Pasteles de tipo japones, melocotón, albaricoque, queso, berenjena, patatas de calabaza y ciruelas *'Afición:' Bolos y Manejo de Violín *'Especialidad:' Masaje de hombros y patinaje *'Agrupación:' Aice5, Kurobara Hozonkai *Suele llevar en los conciertos ropa una ropa que le hace parecer más joven de lo que es *Es muy conocida por su personaje de seiyu como Yuuki Cross, de el conocido anime vampire knight en la que tambien participan conocidos seiyus como Mamoru Miyano como Zero Kiryuu y Daisuke Kishio como Kuran Kaname Temas para anime *El opening de la serie School Rumble 'tiene como fondo musical la canción "'Scramble" interpretada por Yui Horie (ft UNSCANDAL) *El opening de la serie Sister Princess 'tiene como fondo musical la canción "'Love Destiny" tambien el ending de la serie lleva como fondo musical la canción "Tsubasa" *El opening de la serie Love Hina 'tiene como fondo musical la canción "'Kirari Takaramono" tambien el ending de la serie tiene como fondo musical la canción "Be for You, Be for Me" *El ending de la serie Kikaider 'tiene como fondo musical la canción "'Destiny" Galeria 171337 165088413539030 2835177 o.jpg 171645 164425016938703 5537749 o.jpg 2009519133933820.jpg Best-of-Yui-Horie.jpg COVER 3.jpg Yui-Horie-yui-horie-25398731-322-400.jpg Yui-horie-001.jpg Yui Horie.jpg Yui horie.jpg Yuihorie.jpg Yui-horie-honey-jet.jpg Videografia thumb|left|282px|Mushroom March thumb|right|282px|Scramble (ft UNSCANDAL) thumb|left|282px|Kokoro Harete Yoru mo Aketethumb|right|282px|YAHHO!! thumb|left|282px|I my methumb|right|282px|Vanilla Salt thumb|left|282px|Hikarithumb|right|282px|Days thumb|left|282px|Silky Heartthumb|right|282px|Love Countdown thumb|left|282px|Zuttothumb|right|282px|Koisuru Tenkizu thumb|left|282px|Love Destinythumb|right|282px|HoneyJet thumb|left|282px|Egao no Rensathumb|right|282px|ALL MY LOVE thumb|right|282px|Coloring thumb|left|282px|Oki ni iri no Jitenshathumb|left|282px|Happy Snow thumb|right|282px|CHILDISH LOVE WORLD thumb|left|282px|Natsu no Yakusoku thumb|right|282px|Sakura Anime 2012 Tsubasa Hanekawa - Nisemonogatari Siesta - Zero no Tsukaima F Raika Oda - Papa no Iu Koto o Kikinasai! Rufina - Shining Hearts Shiawase no Pan Yuki "Yukirin" Kashiwagi - AKB0048 Emika Takatsuki - Ano Natsu de Matteru Mii - Arashi no Yoru ni: Himitsu no Tomodachi Hitomi - Dead or Alive 5 Millhiore F. Biscotti - Dog Days Charle - Fairy Tail the Movie: The Phoenix Priestess Coorie - Moretsu Pirates Liu Bei - Sengoku Collection Mihoko Fukuji - Saki Achiga-hen Episode of Side-A 2011 Anna Suehiro - Hourou Musuko Charle - Fairy Tail (OVA) Effie - Astarotte no Omocha! 1 Maruga - Dragon Crisis! Millhiore F. Biscotti - Dog Days Mishima Akane - Kämpfer für die Liebe Yamada-san - Katteni Kaizō Yuzu Komiya - Nekogami Yaoyorozu Hannyuu - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira Chie Satonaka - Persona 4 The Animation Kyou Sawagi - Ben-to Masako Natsume - Mawaru Penguindrum 2010 Alice Kiriki - Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi Hozuki - Otome Yōkai Zakuro Celine Bright - Jewelpet Tinkle Jens - Asobi ni Iku yo! Kanae Naruko - Mayoi Neko Overrun! Miharu Takeshita - B gata h kei Roda - Tegami Bachi Reverse Sonken Chuubou - Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor Yuki-Onna - Nurarihyon no Mago Yunno Arashiko - MM! 2009 Charle - Fairy Tail Dahlia - Rune Factory 3 Fatina - The Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk Hanyū - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei Haruka Nishida - Kanamemo Kyōko Ikumi - Aoi Hana Mihoko Fukuji - Saki Mishima Akane - Kämpfer Namiko Nozaki - GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class Princess Mira - Lupin III vs Detective Conan Riko, Kamika Todoroki y el gato negro - Shikabane Hime Kuro Roda - Tegami Bachi Sasaki Makie - Mahō Sensei Negima! ~Mō Hitotsu no Sekai~ Seiru - Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan Shōko Maruuchi - Zan, Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei Sonia Shaflnarz - Hayate the Combat Butler!! Sonia Shaflnarz - Hayate the Combat Butler!! (OVA) Tsubasa Hanekawa - Bakemonogatari Urin - Umi Monogatari Anata ga ite kureta kot Ushiromiya María - Umineko no Naku Koro ni Yamazaki Kanako - Natsu no Arashi! Yamazaki Kanako - Natsu no Arashi! Akinai chū 2008 Chie Suzugasaki - Hyakko Eri Sawachika - School Rumble Sangakki Fatina - The Tower of Druaga: Aegis of Uruk Mata Tami - Crayon Shin-chan: Chō Arashi wo Yobu Kinpoko no Yūsha Minori Kushieda - Toradora! Miruru - Chō Gekijōban Keroro Gunso 3: Keroro Tai Keroro - Tenkū Daikessen de Arimasu! Miyako Takagami - Wagaya no Oinarisama Riko, Kamika Todoroki y el gato negro - Shikabane Hime Aka Sasaki Makie - Mahō Sensei Negima! ~Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba~ Siesta - Zero no Tsukaima Princess no Rondo Yûki Cross - Vampire Knight Yûki Cross - Vampire Knight Guilty Suzune Shinozaki - Shigofumi - Stories of Last Letter Yume Asakura - Da Capo II Second Season 2007 Aoi Misato - Tokyo Majin Gakeuen Kenpucho Aoi Misato - Tokyo Majin Gakeuen Kenpucho: Dainimaku Byakko, Mariko Etou y Maru - Suteki Tantei Labyrinth Hanyu - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai Momo y Suzu - Nagasarete Airantou Nanee Fujieda - Sky Girls Shiro Usa - Sugar Bunnies Siesta - Zero no Tsukaima Futatsuki no Kishi Touka Kureha - Shining Tears X Wind Yukiho Hagiwara - Idolmaster: Xenoglossia Manami Amamiya - Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! Manami Amamiya - Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! (OVA) Yume Asakura - Da Capo II 2006 Ai Animal Crossing Ai - Dōbutsu no Mori Mizuho Miyanokōji - Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru Ayu Tsukimiya - Kanon (2006, Versión Kyoto Animation) Eri Sawachika (沢近 愛理) - School Rumble ni Gakki (2006) Mei Ling - D Gray Man Mio Readiness - Zegapain Nanae Fujieda - Sky Girls (OAV) Sasaki Makie - Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru Sasaki Makie - Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu Sasaki Makie - Negima!? Siesta - Zero no Tsukaima Sumire - Ray Youko - Inukami! Yasuna Kamiizumi - Kasimashi Girl meets girl Yasuna Kamiizumi - Kasimashi Girl meets girl (OVA) 2005 Artista guapa - Canvas 2 Hitomi - Dead or Alive 4 Kotori Shirakawa - Da Capo Second Season Meryl - Shining Force Neo Miyako Uehara - Paniponi Dash! Makie Sasaki - Mahou Sensei Negima, Negima!? (2005) Pecoru - Ueki no Housoku Sasaki Makie - Negima! Tamami Chanohata - Mahoraba 2004 Ayu Tsukimiya - 2006 Eri Sawachika - School Rumble Futaba Amitaka - Tokyo Jushoden Honey Kisaragi / Cutie Honey - Cutie Honie (OAV) Hitomi - Dead or Alive Ultimate Jiyuu Nanohana / Jubei Yagyu II - Jubei-chan 2 Kaoruko Ichijo - Futakoi Kisaragi Honey - RE: Cutie Honey Megumi Higashibara (Mars Daybreak] Multi - To Heart: remember my memories Najenka - Yugo ～Koushoujin～ Sasaki Makie - Mahou Sensei Negima (especial) 2003 Ayu Tateishi - Ultra Maniac Ayu Tsukimiya - Kanon Kazahana Hitomi - Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006) Kotori Shirakawa - D.C. ~Da Capo~, D.C.S.S. ~Da Capo Second Season~ (2005) Mayura Daidouji - Matantei Loki Ragnarok Sarara - Bottle Fairy Yuriko Amemiya - Nanaka 6/17 2002 Amiryun - Abenobashi Maho Shotengai Ayu Tsukimiya - Kanon (2002, Versión Toei Animation) Koma - Asagiri no Miko Naru Narusegawa - Love Hina Again Orie Amano - Pia Carrot e Youkoso!! - Sayaka no Koi Monogatari Rio Takeuchi - Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna Sakuya - Sister Princess: Re Pure Silvia Maruyama - Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan Yuya Shiina - Samurai Deeper Kyo 2001 Celvice Klein - Z.O.E ~Zone of the Enders~ Corina Solgente - Tales of Eternia Hiromi Fujimori - Angelic Layer Hitomi - Dead or Alive 3 Iron Maiden Jeanne y Lilly - Shaman King Mikage - Prétear Naru Narusegawa - Love Hina Final Naru Narusegawa - Love Hina Haru Special ~Kimi Sakura Chiru Nakare!! Rockna Hiragi - Mon Colle Knights Sakura Ibaragi - Figure 17 - Tsubasa and Hikaru Sakuya - Sister Princess Tohru Honda - Fruits Basket 2000 Catherine Chapman - Sci-Fi Harry Chica - Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King Chrono (Kurono) - Aa! Megamisama Fina - Skies of Arcadia Karoru Kuweizaa - Ginsokiko Ordian Michelle Cay - Infinite Ryvius Mitsuko Komyoji - Kikaider Naru Narusegawa - Love Hina, Love Hina Again (2001) Raimi - Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness Rokuna Hiiragi - Mon Colle Knights Sue Harris - Argento Soma Tia - Gandeek 1999 Francheska - Akihabara Dennou Gumi - 2011 Nen no Natsuyasumi Lei Lin - Samurai Hunt for the Sword Lieza - Arc the Lad Michelle Kei - Mugen no Ryvius Multi HMX12 - To Heart Mint - Trouble Chocolate Osamucho Takeuchi Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Spiral Labirynth Pikushisu - Dangaizer 3 Suzuko Natsume - Omishi Magical Theater Risky Safety 1998 Aya Fujimiya - Weiß Kreuz Chica A - Cowboy Bebop Fiena - Orphen Francheska - Akihabara Dennou Gumi Gina - Kaiketsu Jouki Tanteidan Franchesca, Enoken - Akihabara Dennogumi Galatea - Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 Haruka - Kurogane Communication Koaji y Nezu Prince Mackaroo Lita Ford - Saint Luminous Jogakuin 1997 Aun Freya - Photon: The Idiot Adventures Chihiro (Brittany) - Pokémon Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Seiyu